Stripping fishing line from a fishing spinning reel is cumbersome task that is necessary after fishing. There are several devices in the market which can perform said task, though these devices tend to very bulky and are not portable. These devices may also not be automatic in which they require the user to actuate a crank or handle to begin the spooling process. Spooling a fishing reel from a fishing line is also difficult task to complete without the aid of spooling station.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a fishing line spooling apparatus which compact and portable. Fishing line of a fishing spinning reel may be freely and easily stripped to a spool of the present invention through the rotation of a motor. Fishing line of various sized spools may be spooled onto a fishing spinning reel through the present invention. Fishing line is automatically run through from a fishing line spool to the fishing spinning reel. The present invention reduces line twist when the fishing spinning reel is spooled.